My Bride
by minhonisme
Summary: Chanyeol memuja Baekhyun dalam sunyinya malam. Mengagumi setiap tutur kata dan bagaimana belaian sugestif pada wajahnya mampu membuat tidur malamnya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Chanyeol tidak pernah meninginkan sebuah perubahan, namun semuanya menjadi berbeda. Baekhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar, meninggalkannya tepat di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia mereka. Yaoi/BxB
1. The Day it Must Be

A CHANBAEK FANFICTION

.

.

.

 _My Bride_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-AngelieChim-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Mei 9/2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Leaving without permission, then back. Sounds fun, huh? Hey, i'm not your toys.]

.

.

.

.

© _AngelieHermawan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Untuk seorang yang sudah membuat kacau hari pernikahan orang, kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Baek."_

 _"_ _Uh-yeah? Bukankah itu milikku juga?"_

 _"_ _Pergilah."_

 _"_ _Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa dia."_

 _"_ _Demi Tuhan, jangan membuat dirimu lebih terlihat murahan. Mereka tahu siapa dirimu."_

 _"_ _Yeah? Pikirmu aku peduli? Sayang, ini pesta, singkirkan kerutanmu itu. Ayo bersenang-senang."_

 _"_ _Fuck off!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.1.

 **-** The Day it Must Be **-**

 **Korea, 2010**

" Kau masih belum bisa menghubunginya?" suara itu menginterupsi di antara kesibukan seorang pria yang terlihat panik mengutak-atik ponselnya. Berusaha keras menghubungi seseorang. Gemuruh di dadanya bertambah jadi saja saat ibunya berteriak kalap di belakangya.

"Kurang ajar! Lihat jalangmu, Chan?!," Sooyeon membuat suasananya jadi tambah panas. "Chanyeol! Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya saat melamarnya! Dia membuat malu kita semua." desis Sooyeon disela umpatannya. Urat-urat di lehernya menegang. Lehernya sangat kaku untuk digerakkan. Dia pikir cukup suaminya saja yang tolol dengan membawa wanita baru dalam rumah tangganya sepuluh tahun lalu. Rupanya kini, anak semata wayangnya turut menuruni sikap tolol ayahnya. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang hendak dinikahi putranya menghilang tepat di hari pernikahaannya. Bahkan undangan telah disebar. Bahkan para tamu undangan tengah tertawa di luar ruangan tanpa tahu bahwa pengantinnya hilang.

"Bibi, tenanglah dulu. Chanyeol juga sangat syok dengan semua ini." Kyungsoo terlihat menyadarkan Nyonya Park bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang depresi. Chanyeol juga, Chanyeol lebih terpuruk. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu malah membuat Sooyeon lebih geram. Maka ia memilih pergi dari pada muak pada sosok Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Chan, haruskah aku pergi ke apartemennya untuk memastikan?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat sembari berdiri dan meletakkan benda pipih itu di telinganya.

"Halo, Bi. Baek-"

 _"_ _Kalau yang kau tanya adalah Baekhyun maka dia sudah tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi. Semalam Baekhyun sepertinya berjalan terburu-buru sehingga aku terbangun mendengar suara kegaduhan dari koper dan pintu yang dia banting. Apa dia kabur? Bukankah harusnya hari ini kalian menikah?"_

"Oh, terima kasih Bi."

 _"_ _Hey ap-"_

 _Tuut Tuut_

"Apa katanya?"

"Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal di apartemen. Semalam dia pergi dengan terburu-buru. Sssh, sial!" Chanyeol menendang kursi kayu yang sudah dihias hingga terhempas ke sudut ruangan.

"Kyung, aku akan ke apartemennya sendiri. Tolong bantu telpon keluarga Baekhyun dan temani _Mom_ di sini" Chanyeol bergegas keluar ruang rias dengan tergesa menuju mobilnya.

"Uh, okay"

Chanyeol menyetir dengan cepat. Meninggalkan pesta pernikahannya begitu saja. Pikirannya susah terbagi-bagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Dia yakin telah menurunkan Baekhyun dengan selamat di apartemennya tadi malam. Dia juga yakin mereka tidak terlibat pertengkaran apa-apa sebelumnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit hati. Dia menarik napasnya dan membuangnya kasar.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya cepat dan segera memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Ia menaiki lift dan berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Baekhyun. Ia yakin kesana karena ia memiliki kunci duplikatnya.

Setelah memutar kunci dan membuka kamar itu, Bibi tetangga di sebelahnya benar. Barang-barang Baekhyun sudah bersih. Termasuk lemarinya yang sudah benar-benar polos. Hanya terdapat properti yang memang milik pihak apartemen.

Chanyeol berkeliling lagi untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Ia menemukan _sticky note_ berwarna biru di kulkas. Chanyeol membacanya dan matanya sudah tergenang. Untuk apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan padanya, hanya ini yang dapat _carrier_ itu katakan? Bahkan pergi dengan ponsel yang sudah di nonaktifkan. Chanyeol tampak kusut memikirkan Baekhyun, pria itu meninggalkannya tanpa tahu apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. _Apa kesalahan Chanyeol sebenarnya?_

Dan di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya itu, Chanyeol menangis di sana. Menangis dan merasa bersalah tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

 _'_ _Maaf'_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mom_."

"Bagaimana apartemennya?"

"Kosong."

"Dia mengangkat telponmu?"

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak akan punya muka untuk bicara denganmu. Dia telah mempermalukan keluarga kita."

"..." Sooyeon mendengus keras melihat anaknya tak berkutik di tempat. Ini memuakkan, ia merasa tidak tau dimana ia harus menempatkan mukanya lagi saat bertemu dengan tetangga dan teman-temannya. Ini penghinaan besar-besaran, bagaimana bisa calon menantunya kabur di malam sebelum pernikahan. Mengingat tatapan mencibir teman sekumpulannya tadi membuat Sooyeon semakin jengah. Ia menatap lagi raut wajah anak semata wayangnya. Tatapannya kosong, dan terlihat sembab bekas air mata di pipinya. Ah. Kasihan juga putranya ini.

"Setidaknya kau tau, Chan, sangat buruk untuk menikahi seseorang dengan usia yang masih sangat muda," Sooyeon menatap anaknya yang masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. "Cih, demi Tuhan-aku sudah bilang, dia baru satu tahun lulus sekolah" Chanyeol masih tertunduk.

"Ck, pergilah."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati jus jambunya saat ini. Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan. Bangun pagi-pagi, berdandan, dan ternyata Baekhyun kabur. Semua kalang kabut apalagi wedding organizer yang terlihat semakin memojokkan keluarga Chanyeol.

Sekarang ia tengah membuang semua penatnya hari ini. Menikmati jus sambil membuka akun SNSnya. _Well,_ ia sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan kelakuan Baekhyun, mereka cukup dekat. Dia-yang selaku salah satu sahabat baik Chanyeol suka bercanda dengan Baekhyun saat mereka semua berkumpul. Kyungsoo bersama dengan kekasihnya juga tentu saja. Tapi semenyenangkan apapun itu Baekhyun, ia tetap akan menjambaknya bila bertemu. Beraninya _carrier_ itu mencampakkan sahabatnya.

Tidak begitu menarik apa yang sedang ia lihat di ponselnya. Yah, unggahan teman-temannya, online shopping dan- wow, ada foto dua orang pria tengah mengangkat masing-masing salah satu tangan mereka dan membuat bentuk hati di atas kepala mereka. Foto itu berlatar pemandangan menara _Eiffel_ dari atas. Nampaknya itu diambil di salah satu balkon sebuah hotel di Paris. Indah. Benar-benar _angle_ yang bagus untuk berfoto. Siapa yang mengunggah foto ini- _WTF!_

" _Shit!_ _This is impossible,_ " maka Kyungsoo me-refresh akun SNSnya untuk mengecek sekali lagi apakah benar orang tersebut yang mengupload foto indah tersebut.

Itu benar, sialan!

Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Kyungsoo mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk segera menelpon seseorang.

 _"_ _Hal-"_

"YAK KEPARAT SIALAN! KAU SELINGKUH SELAMA INI?!"

 _"_ _Ya ampun, Kyung.. "_

"Katakan! Atau aku akan menyusulmu kesana dan menjambaki rambutmu sampai botak! Aku akan menelanjangimu di depan umum pokoknya, akhh aku tidak tahan!" Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit dengan ponselnya. Dia mulai meneteskan air mata pertamanya.

 _"_ _Sayang"_ Panggilan itu membuat tangisan Kyungsoo malah semakin kencang.

 _"_ _Hey, kau menangis?!"_ suara di telpon semakin panik kala tangisan Kyungsoo semakin kencang. Akhirnya dia menghela napas pelan,

 _"_ _Baby, kau pasti salah paham dengan foto itu, kan? Itu foto milik Luhan-"_

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau berselingkuh dengan Luhan begitu?!"

 _"_ _Astaga no, darl. Luhan tidak punya SNS seperti yang kau tau, ia mengambil ponselku dan menguploadnya sendiri di akunku. Dia bilang itu foto yang bagus dan penasaran dengan respon teman-temanku. Aku juga kesulitan disini, mereka mengira aku selingkuh di Paris karena mereka tau, kau ada di Korea. Aku bisa menghapusnya kalau kau mau"_

"Jadi.. itu foto Luhan denganmu?" Kyungsoo kembali merespon dengan suara yang sedikit sesenggukan.

 _"_ _Hell no, Kyung. Itu foto Luhan dengan pacarnya-dia bilang begitu"_

"..."

 _"_ _Kyung? Apa kau masih marah?"_

"Eum, tidak.. aku hanya- eung tidak"

 _"_ _Hanya apa?"_

"Tidak."

 _"_ _Ayolah, sayang.."_ suara di sebrang sana semakin menggoda Kyungsoo dan wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Aku hanya.. aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu.. cepatlah pulang, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo sudah merasakan pipinya memerah luar biasa saat ini.

 _"_ _Aku lebih merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, Kyungie.."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nini~"

 _"_ _Well, aku harus kembali bekerja, disini masih siang, babe.."_

"Selamat bekerja, Daddy!"

 _"_ _Hei-"_ tanpa mendengar kelanjutan suara Jongin, Kyungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan langsung menekan tombol merah pada layar _touch screen-_ nya.

 _Tuut_

Kekehan _carrier_ itu terdengar di kamarnya. Setidaknya ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang.

" _Well,_ Luhan punya pacar?"

.

.

.

.

 **Paris, 2010**

" _Shit._ Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya! Kau melakukan itu? Itu _sadis,_ kalau kau minta pendapatku." cecar seorang pria cantik pada lawan bicaranya.

" _Yeah._ Aku merasa sangat buruk. Setidaknya-hibur aku, _Lu. Bantu aku._ "

" _Awwh, poor you.._ Sini!, _Baby come to me._ "

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **Paris, 2018**

Cafe.

"Jadi, _how's your plan going_?" tanya Luhan setelah minuman pesanannya datang.

" _Clear._ " Jawab lelaki yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, santai.

"Bagaimana rasanya akan kembali untuk sekian lama, Baek?" Luhan mulai mengiris hidangan _lasagna_ di hadapannya. Sambil melirik pada manik Baekhyun yang juga sedang menusuk _bacon_ -nya.

"Entahlah," jawabnya cuek lalu mengunyah makanannya. Meladeni _bacotan_ Luhan di pagi hari, terlebih saat sarapan bukan sesuatu yang asik, _man._

"Ayolah Byun Baekhyun," Luhan memperlihatkan tatapan jengahnya. "Kau akan pergi besok dan masih acuh padaku? Kau tega." Baekhyun hanya mencibir melihat kelakuan Luhan yang sangat _how-ewh-disgusting_.

"Jangan bilang kau kangen padanya?" namun ucapan Luhan hanya berbuah tatapan malas dari Baekhyun. "Kau tidak kangen dengannya, kan? Kau sudah _move-on_ denganku, kan?" Luhan terlihat seratus kali lebih menjijikan jika mulai berbicara hal konyol seperti ini. _The hell-_ delapan tahun dan tanya apa Baekhyun masih punya muka untuk menatap wajah _nya_? Mungkin ia akan langsung ditonjok dan lempar ke selokan. Biar begini dia masih sayang nyawanya, _ssh._

" _Stop talking that bullshit, Lu_. Omaigat, _please,_ itu cerita lama. Cerita yang sudah berulang tahun ke delapan. _So please,_ kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah mengingatnya. Akh, kucolok matamu." Baekhyun melampiaskan rasa jengkelnya dengan menusuk brutal sarapannya.

" _Well-_ berarti aku yang akan sangat kangen padamu.. kalau kau pergi siapa nanti yang akan menemaniku sarapan sambil mendengar ocehanku nanti? Tidak adil. Aku ingin Baekhyunku tetap tinggal." Baekhyun menghela napas melihat Luhan yang merajuk dengan alasan yang menurut Baekhyun _so-shitty-_ kekanakan.

"Lu.., astaga, kau punya Sehun."

"Tapi aku ingin kau." Luhan memasang wajah paling memelasnya untuk Baekhyun.

" _God shake,_ kau punya pacar setipe _hot daddy_ , Lu"

"Ew. Dasar Homo."

"Rasanya Sehun perlu tau kalau pacarnya semakin hari semakin tidak waras. _Well,_ sebenarnya si Sehun itu lumayan, _right, Lu_? Bagaimana menurutmu? Kami cocok?"

"Aw!" Dan hanya berbuah tendangan pada tulang kering Baekhyun.

* * *

Airport.

.

.

.

"Jadi-hiks, ini akhirnya?" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat dan lama. Seolah melupakan ada Sehun di belakang mereka.

" _Yeah._ Sehun, jaga dia, ya. Biarpun dia menyebalkan dia tetap sahabatku. Jangan bosan dengannya, jangan muak berada di sampingnya, jangan juga membentaknya-asal tidak sering, terkadang dia memang harus dibentak."

"Hentikan ucapanmu, _idiot._ Kau yang harusnya dicemaskan, bagaimana nanti kau akan hidup di sana?"

" _Shit,_ Luhan. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang yatim piatu dan sebatang kara. Orangtuaku masih ada, _okay?_ "

"Kau benar akan baik-baik saja? Benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan sorot peuh kekhawatiran dan sesenggukan.

" _Yes._ Aku sudah memberitahumu dari jauh-jauh hari, _fucking_ Luhan. Astaga, seperti aku pergi dadakan saja. Aku bisa ketinggalan _flight_ -ku dan membayar denda kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, kau ini sangat _parnoan_ seperti aku kesana untuk perang saja."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Terakhir kau kembali padaku dengan kacau, hancur, ingus dimana-mana, dan sesenggukan! Pikirmu itu apa hah! Opera sabun?!" Luhan semakin dramatis dan itu membuat Baekhyun malu. Ini di tempat umum, astaga. Meski tempat pribadi pun, ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan bersikap menjijikan seperti ini- _ewh_.

" _Yeah-yeah._ Aku mendengarmu, _Ma'am._ Tapi aku janji kali ini tidak akan membuat sifat _parno_ -mu itu kambuh lagi. Aku hanya patah hati saat itu, kau mendengarku, _right?_ _Nah_ , sekarang aku harus pergi, Lu."

" _Kay..,"_ Luhan mundur dan disambut Sehun dengan rangkulan di bahu. Semata-mata untuk menopang tubuh ringkih itu bila saja jatuh sewaktu-waktu. /mungkin saja./Sehun ketularan sifat _parno_ Luhan.

" _Okay,_ sampai bertemu lagi, kalian berdua. Semoga saat kita bertemu lagi kalian sudah sah ya" Luhan merona dan Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Jaga dia untukku ya, Sehun." Baekhyun beralih pada sepasang mata elang Sehun.

" _Roger that._ "

"Baek, jaga kesehatanmu, ya" Baekhyun menggangguk menbalas Luhan.

"Jangan sentuh _benda haram_ itu lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan keseringan ke Club."

"Jangan suka begadang"

"Bersikap manis"

"Jangan lama-lama menjadi _single_ , kau tau, kau butuh belaian."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. _Huft._ Kapan sebenarnya ia bisa duduk dengan manis di bangku pesawat?

"Sayang, astaga, Luhan. Dia bukan anak TK lagi, _he know what he has to do._ " Sehun juga lama-lama bosan jika harus mendengar _keparnoan_ tidak berdasar Luhan.

" _Okay,_ Baekhyunie, _take care of yourself._ "

" _Roger, Ma'am."_

Dengan itu melangkahlah Baekhyung untuk mengejar _flight_ -nya. Meninggalkan tempat berlindungnya sejak delapan tahun lalu. Memilih untuk mengakhiri sikap pengecutnya. Bersembunyi tidak menjadi indah baginya sejak ia merasakan perasaan menyesak itu. Rindu dan rasa bersalah. Perasaan itu semakin menggerogoti dirinya begitu dalam dan menjadikannya pengecut sejati. Namun sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat-untuk kembali menemukan dirinya yang lama-yang tertutup oleh sikap pengecutnya. _Karena ia sudah sembuh._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan akan selalu berharap bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dia khawatir bukan main, _man._ Saat Baekhyun kembali bertemu dan lari ke pelukannya dulu, dia dalam keadaan _hancur_. Hancur dalam artian luar dalam. Fisiknya, dan batinnya. Delapan tahun bersama Baekhyun di saat tersulitnya membuat Luhan merasa iba padanya. Baekhyun yang mendatangi pusat rehabilitasi dan terus terusan datang ke psikiater. Luhan ikut bahagia saat Baekhyun hampir bisa di katakan _sembuh_ dan dinyatakan _bersih_ selama nyaris tiga tahun. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun berulah lagi, _heroin._ Membuatnya harus kembali lagi pusat rehabilitasi narkotika dan menjalani terapi berkepanjangan selama empat tahun. Saat itu Luhan kaget bukan kepalang ketika menemukan jarum suntik dan kapas-kapas berisi kandungan heroin di atas nakas kamar sahabatnya, dan yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya menangisi sahabatnya. Baekhyun berkorban begitu besar untuk dapat sembuh, meski kembali menyentuh narkotika untuk sekali lagi, tapi Baekhyun dengan berani meninggalkan keluarganya, dengan berani melepaskan calon suaminya- _cintanya_ , dan memilih untuk sembuh lebih dulu. Karena ia tahu ia tidak layak di sana. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang memiliki versi rusak dirinya. _Itulah Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Sayang." Sehun mengusap bahu Luhan saat empunya mulai meneteskan air mata.

" _I hope so_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Korea, 2018**

"Chan, sampai kapan kau akan melinglung seperti orang hilang ha? _God_ , delapan tahun, Yeol. Sudah delapan tahun dan kau seharusnya tau diri untuk segera memberikanku cucu. Lihat dirimu sendiri, sudah tua masih merasa jadi daun muda, ingin jual mahal, _eoh_?" Nyonya besar itu menatap malas anaknya yang sedang menatap komputernya-sibuk dengan pekerjaannya-dan sialnya mengacuhkan Ibunya sendiri.

"Hey, kau pikir aku bicara dengan tembok? _Fucking brat._ " Chanyeol tersentak saat gumpalan kertas terlempar ke arahnya. Menjadikan refleksya menekan tombol yang salah.

" _Aish,_ " Chanyeol menggerutu. Itu membuat dokumen yang tengah ia ketik menjadi salah kata. "Tidak bisakah _Mom_ diam sebentar saja." Sinisnya.

" _The Hell,_ Yeol," Sooyeon memutar bola matanya lelah, "Kau mengabaikanku, _selalu._ " Lalu kembali menyeruput _jasmine tea_ -nya dengan nikmat.

" _Yeah_.." Jawab Chanyeol setengah sadar antara menjawab Ibunya serta membaca ulang dokumennya.

" _Shit_. Dasar gulali." Sooyeon kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada _smartphone_ -nya karena merasa, lagi-lagi, diabaikan Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa menit ruangan tersebut hening dan Chanyeol bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan tenang-namun Sooyeon dengan sialnya menghancurkannya-

"Omaigat, Yeol!," Chanyeol menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan malas, " _Looks so elegant, i love it! Please_ , Yeol.." Sooyeon bangkit dan menunjukan gambar satu set tas jebolan _Louis Vuitton_ bewarna merah darah-dengan mata berbinar tentu saja.

Chanyeol dalam hati mencibir sikap Ibunya yang selalu ada maunya saja. " _Pretty please..."_ melihat wajah memelas Ibunya itu, Chanyeol hanya pasrah dan mengangguk. Padahal tas-tas Ibunya lebih banyak jumlahnya dibanding koleksi gantungan kunci miliknya. Miris, ya?

" _Yash!_ Itu baru anakku!" Sooyeon kemudian kembali duduk dengan wajah sumringah.

" _Mom,_ " Sooyeon menoleh, " _What?_ "

"Sudah _check-up_?" dan Sooyeon menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Chan. Seperti aku punya penyakit mematikan saja."

"Astaga, _Mom._ Aku sudah menurutimu dengan tas-tas itu, sekarang giliran _Mom_ yang menurutiku, _Okay?_ " Sooyeon membuang napas kasar, " _Yeah-yeah._ Aku tidak boleh mati dulu sebelum bisa menggendong cucu. Entah _seratus tahun_ lagi, mungkin? Aku mengerti, Yeol." Chanyeol mendelik mendengar sindiran Ibunya. Bukan salahnya bila dirinya malas menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang lagi, kan?

"Terserah. Sana cepat pergi _check-up_." Sooyeon pura-pura mengernyit "Kau mengusirku?" lantas dibalas Chanyeol dengan delikan maut agar Sooyeon tidak melanjutkan sikap ngawurnya dan segera angkat kaki dari kantornya-demi Tuhan, dia bosan, _man._ "Ya. Keluarlah."

Sooyeon langsung meneguk habis tehnya dan keluar berjalan ke arah pintu dengan malas. "Jangan lupa transfer uangnya, _Bye, Love you._ "

"Iya cepat sana" dan dengan itu Sooyeon keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

" _Huft._ Akhirnya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah puas kaburnya, _huh_?" Baekhyun hanya cengar cenggir mendengarnya. "Oh, _man,_ kau gila? Delapan tahun, astaga. Gila, gila, gila-kau pergi delapan tahun dan kembali lagi?! _The fuck_ , aku merindukanmu, _idiot_ , dasar gila," Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah meringis maklum mendapati tubuhnya dipeluk sedemikian erat. Pria di depannya kemudian beralih menatap tajam dan mencengkram lengannya.

"Kupikir kau mati atau apa, tiba-tiba aku yang sedang pakai jas ditelpon kau _kabur_ di hari pernikahan," Baekhyun meringis pelan saat merasa cengkraman adiknya pada lengannya menguat, itu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian kau ha, Nyonya Park menelpon ke rumah dan mengutukkiku atas kelakuan nista kakakku," Taehyung mencibir melihat Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah sok merasa bersalahnya yang _how-ewh-_ dikira Taehyung bakal luluh, ck.

"Harusnya tidak usah kembali saja, lagian kau hanya akan membuat keadaan makin kacau." Harusnya Baekhyun tau, Taehyung adalah adik kurang ajar yang selalu berbicara tanpa _filter_.

"Ya Tuhan, Tae. Hentikan. Aku sudah mati-matian mengumpulkan nyaliku dan _sialan_ , kau membuatku tambah ciut untuk _pulang._ " Baekhyun menatap malas adik laki-lakinya.

" _Hell_. Jangan berani-berani kau pulang, _Hyung._ Kau pikir _surprise_ mu lucu?" Taehyung memasang wajah datar, meminum _Green Tea Latte_ -nya. "Jangankan bicara, masuk gerbang rumah saja kau pasti langsung mampus."

" _Shut up._ Mau tidak mau aku tetap harus pulang, astaga. Aku tidak mau jadi gembel di jalanan." Baekhyun menjilat singkat bibir bawahnya.

"Pfft, seperti Papa sudi menerimamu saja, _funny._ " Baekhyun tau pilihannya untuk kabur saat penikahannya dulu sangat tidak termaafkan, tapi dia punya _alasan_.

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang. Bawa aku pulang sekarang." Taehyung hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya lelah, toh kakaknya tidak bisa dilawan. Dia tidak akan memaafkan Baekhyun jika sampai dia ikut kena marah ayahnya di rumah nanti.

.

.

.

"Byun Taehyung," panggil sosok laki-laki keriputan dengan wajah datarnya. Menjadikan bulu kuduk Byun bersaudara itu meremang. Mereka berada di ruang kerja Ayahnya, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menemui Papa Byun yang berada di kantor.

" _Yes, Papa?_ " dalam hati Taehyung merutuki betapa sialnya dia ikut dalam kebodohan Byun Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia lebih acuh lagi pada Baekhyun, _man._

"Siapa yang ada di sampingmu, ha?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ini lebih horror dari yang ia bayangkan, astaga. "Aku tidak pernah kenal orang _idiot_ yang _kabur_ di hari pernikahannya." Sahutnya kalem.

"A-hahaha, _Pa_ , _seriously_ , sumpah, astaga. Aku tidak ikut-ikut dia, Pa. Hukum saja dia, jangan bawa-bawa aku, ya?" Taehyung menatap takut-takut pada Ayahnya. Tapi Tuan Byun tidak menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya pada mereka.

"Papa," Baekhyun mengintip sedikit ke arah Ayahnya. "Aku pergi karena alasan, aku mengurus rehabilitasi dan terapi mentalku. Aku tidak bisa menikah begitu saja dengan kondisi bobrok begitu. Aku berobat di Paris, _they have everything._ "

"Apa kau tidak cukup pintar untuk memberitahu keluargamu dan kita _urus_ sama-sama?" Jelas sekali Tuan Byun terkejut dengan anaknya. _The Hell-_ yang benar saja, Baekhyunnya yang imut? "Sayang sekali, aku _tidak bisa._ Aku tidak ingin membuat Papa jantungan."

"Kau sudah membuatku jantungan dengan kelakuanmu yang kabur saat itu dan tidak pulang-berapa? Delapan tahun," Papa Byun membuang napasnya. "Kupikir kau sudah mati, astaga."

Baekhyun kembali cengar cengir saat tubuh hangat itu memeluknya erat-seolah tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan lagi.

"Kenapa Papa tidak bisa menemukanku?" tanya Baekhyun menatap wajah Ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. " _Well-_ aku tidak terlalu khawatir. Kau sudah membobol tabunganmu sendiri, kau pasti punya rencana. Lebih baik kita di sini mengurusi amukan keluarga Park, _sayangku_. Lagipula datamu di privat." Baekhyun hanya meringis maaf mendengar sindiran Ayahnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kau pergi? Kau bilang terapi mental? Apa kau gila?" tanya Papa Byun setelah mengajak kedua anaknya duduk.

" _Yeah._ Kau belum cerita." Taehyung menimpali.

" _Ugh._ Aku mengurus rehabilitasi narotika," sahut Baekhyun pelan.

"THE FUCK?!" seru sepasang ayah anak yang sedang asik menyimak tersebut.

" _Ssh._ _Stay calm,_ astaga," Baekhyun seketika merasa ciut lagi saat menemukan sepasang _onyx_ sekelam malam menatap tajam padanya, pun juga dengan iris kecoklatan Adiknya. "Aku juga terapi mental untuk menstabilkan emosiku."

" _What. Happen. To. You."_ Sahut Papa Byun dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Kecanduan heroin."

Kerutan kentara terlihat pada kening Tuan Byun. _For God Shakes_ , _his lil' Baek?! Nonsense._

"Aku tau kau gila, _Hyung._ Tapi, _wow,_ _narcotics? My Brother? Unbelieveable._ "

Baekhyun meringis mendengarnya.

"Baek, kau seharusnya membicarakannya dengan kami baik-baik." Raut Papa Byun terluka mengetahui anaknya bangkit dari keterpurukan _sendirian_.

"Tentu saja tidak. Orang-orang akan membicarakanku jika aku tidak cepat bergerak. Lagipula, aku divonis mengidap _borderline disorder._ Tidak baik jika aku tidak cepat-cepat minggat dari sini." Kerutan samar terlihat pada dahi Taehyung.

"Border.. apa?" Baekhyun merotasikan matanya. " _Borderline Personality Disorder._ Gangguan dimana seseorang memiliki ketidakstabilan emosi. Aku juga pernah memakai kanabis dulu, lalu mendatangi pusat rehabilitasi bahkan _support group_. Aku berada dalam masa percobaan dan _bersih_ selama nyaris tiga tahun."

"Tiga tahun? _Fuck_ , Baek. Ini sudah delapan tahun." Taehyung masih melotot setia menunggu penjelasan dari kakaknya.

"Setelahnya aku kecanduan heroin. Karantina sekitar empat tahun dan benar-benar seperti tahanan. Tapi Luhan rajin sekali menjengukku, aku jadi cepat sembuh. Lalu, lanjut perawatan di rumah sampai aku _totally_ sehat. Aku baru benar- benar dinyatakan sehat sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. _And, yeah,_ sekarang aku di sini."

Papa Byun dan Taehyung hanya mampu tercengang mendengar Baekhyun. _The heck._ Apa yang mengubah putra sulungnya-yang amat imut dan cantik menjadi sosok mantan pecandu narkotika. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang mereka pikir _lemah_ dan harus dilindungi justru memiliki bebannya sendiri, beban yang sangat berat. _Dan dia melewatinya sendiri._

Itu hal yang mengerikan mengingat betapa polosnya Baekhyun yang dulu.

Ini adalah kesalahannya sebagai orang tua.

Dan ia tidak bisa memarahi anaknya begitu saja atas kesalahannya.

.

.

"Sayang," Papa Byun mendekati untuk merangkul anak sulungnya. "Kita pulang ya, bilang Mama, anak sulungnya sudah kembali."

.

.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk bahagia,

.

.

Dengan air mata berlinang haru.

.

.

" _Yes, Papa."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **It's me:**

Hi, long time no see! aku jagonya pindah fandom, mulfan sih, lol. So, hey i'm back. Dengan cerita baru dan kenangan lama / g. Ini hadiah untuk my bestie, udah lama banget mendekam di laptop dan baru niat publish. Sorry if there any typos left, tapi percayalah aku udah baca berkali-kali mungkin masih banyak yang terlewat.

Anyway, selama aku hiatus aku gapunya temen di ffn, dm dong TuT

So, thanks for enjoy my story

 **RnR**

 **Regards,**

 **Angelie**


	2. Sweet Times Goes On

A CHANBAEK FANFICTION

.

.

.

 _My Bride_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-AngelieChim-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Juli 15/2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Leaving without permission, then back. Sounds fun, huh? Hey, i'm not your toys.]

.

.

.

.

© _AngelieHermawan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Untuk seorang yang sudah membuat kacau hari pernikahan orang, kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Baek."_

 _"Uh-yeah? Bukankah itu milikku juga?"_

 _"Pergilah."_

 _"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa dia."_

 _"Demi Tuhan, jangan membuat dirimu lebih terlihat murahan. Mereka tahu siapa dirimu."_

 _"Yeah? Pikirmu aku peduli? Sayang, ini pesta, singkirkan kerutanmu itu. Ayo bersenang-senang."_

 _"Fuck off!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.2.

-Sweet Times Goes On-

"Baekhyun.." sepulang mereka dari kantor, Mama Byun hanya melongo melihat kehadiran putra sulungnya yang pulang bersama suami dan anak bungsunya.

"Ini _seriusan_ Baekhyun?" rupanya Mama Byun memang tercengang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Terlalu sering berkhayal membuatnya takut ini hanya kebahagiaan berkedok mimpi.

"Iya, Mama, _seriusan_ ," sahut Taehyung yang _greget_ juga lihat Mamanya masih _cengo_ di sana.

"Astaga, Baekhyun," kemudian tubuh kurus Baekhyun dirangkul sedemikian erat. Hangat. Rindu yang ia pendam selama ribuan malam di balik dinding dingin panti rehabilitasi terbayar dengan satu pelukan ini.

Baekhyun rindu Mamanya. Ia merindukannya lebih dari apapun.

Ia _sangat_ merindukan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan."

Baekhyun sekarang dihadapkan dengan meja makan yang penuh dengan masakan buatan Mamanya. Ini _hebat_ , sungguh. Dia harus mulai dari yang mana?

"Yang banyak, Baek." Melihat Baekhyun hanya mengambil makanan yang menurutnya sedikit, Mama Byun dengan tega merampas piring Baekhyun dan menambahkan banyak menu lainnya. Ada perasaan gagal sebagai Ibu rumah tangga dalam benaknya saat melihat anak-anaknya punya tubuh yang _cungkring_. Malah sekarang Baekhyun rambutnya _blonde_ , badannya kurus, persis orang-orangan sawah. Taehyung juga. Badan kurus lemas tak berdaging malah gaya ingin ikut olahraga angkat beban.

"Astaga, berasa habis lembur ya," Baekhyun misuh-misuh sendiri melihat piringnya yang penuh begitu.

"Bawel," Mama Byun makin prihatin sejak tadi mendengar cerita dari Taehyung dan suaminya tentang alasan menghilangnya Baekhyun. Biasanya mantan pecandu memang badannya jadi kurus-kurus kan, _nah_ , Baekhyun yang sudah kurus dari dulu tambah kurus begini. Mana tega Mama.

"Baek," panggil Papa Byun serius. Baekhyun hanya mendongak tanpa bisa membalas panggilan ayahnya. Penuh ini mulut.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu, kan? Selama masa karantina kau tetap belajar, kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil bersusah payah menelan makanannya. _Shit._ Sakit tenggorokan, astaga.

"Taehyung. Bagaimana dengan ide Baekhyun yang menjadi sekertaris barumu?"

" _Well,_ _No problem._ " Taehyung _sih_ oke-oke saja dengan menjadikan kakaknya sekertarisnya. Kalau mau mengumpati orang juga tidak apa-apa. Toh kakaknya ini. Tidak usah jaga _image_ juga kalau di kantor. _Sounds great._

"Papa tidak tanya pendapatku?" protes Baekhyun setelah berhasil meneguk habis air mineralnya. Kesal juga, di sini kan Baekhyun yang diminta bekerja, kenapa juga harus menjadi sekertaris Taehyung? Yang ada dirinya malah dijadikan tukang suruh-suruh oleh Taehyung. Lagipula, sehebat apa adiknya sampai butuh seorang sekertaris?

"Mau tidak mau, Baek. Yang kosong hanya menjadi sekertaris Taehyung. Tau sendiri hanya kau yang nyambung diajak bicara oleh Taehyung. _Jackpot, right? Why not?_ " sahut Papa Byun kalem.

"Memangnya apa posisi Taehyung di kantor Papa?" Baekhyun kembali pada makanannya. Sementara Taehyung hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan dahi mengernyit. "Beda kantor, Baek. Aku mengurus anak perusahaan. Kau benar-benar sudah ketinggalan banyak, ya" nadanya jelas sekali meremehkan. Rupanya Taehyung mau pamer kalau dia bosnya. Keren juga, _sih_. CEO di usia muda ya.

" _Wow._ Daepyonim? Keren." Meski Taehyung bukan anak baik-baik juga tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap dirinya lebih baik dari Taehyung. Adiknya yang menyebalkan memang punya tekad yang baik. Asal dia punya niat. _Yeah,_ menjadi CEO anak perusahaan diusia duapuluh lima tahun benar-benar keren, _you see_? Apalagi mantan anak _racing_ macam Taehyung.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau keberatan?" tanya Papa Byun untuk mendapat hasil final. Melirik Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang asik dengan makanannya masing-masing.

" _Okay._ Kapan aku harus mulai bekerja?"

Papa Byun tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lha. Apaan?_ " Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat kantor Adiknya. _The fuck,_ boneka Rilakkuma dimana-mana. Dia kira ini main rumah-rumahan? Ini lebih menyerupai museum boneka dibanding kantor seorang pria.

"Jangan mengumpat, _please,_ " Taehyung memasang wajah malasnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat melihat reaksi orang baru yang memasuki kantornya. _Shit._ Apa ada yang salah dengan pengusaha muda yang memajang boneka Rilakkuma di sepanjang bufet kaca kantornya?

" _Whatever._ Ini lebih terlihat seperti toko mainan, astaga," Taehyung membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa tamunya. "Omong-omong, mana mejaku?"

"Di sebelah. Pintunya tembus dengan punyaku. Kau seruangan dengan divisi perancangan. Kau bisa masuk lewat pintu dalam," Sahut Taehyung lalu menyerahkan satu kardus kertas HVS beserta beberapa buku nota. "Sisanya sudah ada di ruanganmu."

" _Okay._ Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menerima kardus dari Taehyung.

" _Just simple._ Susun jadwalku, ikut rapat denganku, kita terhubung lewat telpon kantor, dan," Taehyung mengecilkan suaranya. " _buatkan aku kopi._ "

" _Sialan._ " Taehyung hanya cekikikan mendengar makian Kakaknya. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun memang sudah mengira Taehyung akan menjadikannya tukang suruh berkedok sekertaris. _Okay._ Mungkin ini alasan di balik cerita Papa Byun kemarin tentang sekertaris Taehyung yang tidak pernah bertahan.

"Ikuti aturan mainnya, Baek." Setelahnya Baekhyun lalu mengikuti Taehyung masuk ke ruangan persis di sebelah kantor Taehyung. Di dalam sana sudah ada dua wanita dan dua pria berpakaian rapi menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

Ruangan tersebut tidak terlihat monoton seperti awal perkiraannya sebelumnya, justru sangat _jauh_. Jauh dari perkiraannya. Ruangan ini terlihat cerah dengan masing-masing empat sisi dinding dengan empat warna yang berbeda. _Peach, Baby Blue, Yellow,_ dan _Lilac_ -lebih menyerupai _soft lavender_. Kontras. Dengan banyak pajangan bunga-bunga di rak dan sudut ruangan. Taehyung bermimpi ingin punya taman bunga, sepertinya. _Damn._ Tidak salah bila Baekhyun berpikir dua kali untuk mengira tempat ini adalah kantor, ini lebih mirip _Daycare_ untuk balita.

" _Guys_. Ini sekertaris baruku, dia Kakakku, Byun Baekhyun. Baik-baik dengannya, jadilah akrab, _okay_? Baek, jangan kaget dengan kantornya. Tim perancang butuh suasana cerah dan lebih mendukung untuk berpikir _out of the box_." setelah mendengar jawaban menyakinkan dari bawahannya, Taehyung meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk beres-beres dan berkenalan di sana.

"Hai, Baekhyun- _Hyung_ , kau ingat aku?" Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat saat mendengar lelaki pendek berpipi _chubby_ dengan rambut _gold brown_ -nya bersuara.

.

Sebentar,

Dia pernah lihat orang ini.

.

"Astaga. Baekhyun- _Hyung_ lupa padaku?" alih-alih kesal, sosok itu jusrtu memasang wajah geli menahan tawa melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun yang _blank_.

.

Siapa, _huh_?

Kenapa juga Baekhyun harus mengingat wajah orang bantet macam dia?

.

"ChimChim. Rambut pink," sosok itu akhirnya kembali buka suara. Melihat Baekhyun yang masih _loading_ membuatnya memutar jengah bola matanya. "Ck, selingkuhannya Taehyung, astaga." Baekhyun makin melotot.

.

Tunggu,

 _Lha_ , kok makin _ngawur_?

.

"Anak _racing_ , _Hyung_." Akhirnya bongkar saja sekalian. Menunggu Baekhyun konek lama sekali.

"Omaigat. Park-Jimin?!" seru Baekhyun setelah ingat lingkungan pergaulan Taehyung saat SMA. Bocah pendek berambut pink dengan wajah imut yang ikut-ikutan balapan liar. Orang terdekat Taehyung yang selalu mengaku-ngaku menjadi selingkuhannya Taehyung saat waktu itu Taehyung punya pacar.

" _Hyung_ masih ingat ternyata. Sudah sangat lama padahal." Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi. _Mereka berdua masih dekat rupanya_.

"Salam kenal, Baekhyun. Aku Minseok," melihat kedekatan Jimin dengan sekertaris baru Taehyung mendorong Minseok untuk ikut berkenalan.

"Aku Joohyun, ini Yeri." Sahut yang lainnya. _Well,_ mereka hangat.

"Salam kenal juga, senang bertemu kalian semua. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik kedepannya" Baekhyun merasa ini tidak buruk. Mereka semua ramah.

"Santai, _Hyung._ " Sahut Jimin tiba-tiba setelah meletakkan kaleng kopi dingin di atas meja Baekhyun. " _Fyi,_ kami teman kuliah. Kami semua seumuran Taehyung kecuali Minseok- _Hyung._ "

"Jangan merasa tua, berada di antara orang muda akan membuatmu merasa muda. Percaya padaku." Minseok memberikan _wink_ -nya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Minseok yang imut.

"Kita panggilnya Baekhyun- _Oppa_?" tanya Yeri setelahnya.

"Iya. Dia kakaknya Daepyonim." Tambah Joohyun.

"Santai. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun."

Kemudian terdengar suara panggilan dari telpon di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Angkat. Itu telpon pertamamu, Baek." Seru Minseok yang terlihat mengintip telpon kantor di meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun awalnya ragu, kemudian mengangkatnya. " _Hello?_ " Baekhyun _exited_ , ini telpon pertamanya. Ia harap ini penting.

 _Baek, kopi pagiku harusnya sudah ada di meja sekarang._ " Dan ternyata itu suara Taehyung. _Shit._ Dia kira ini penting.

" _On the way, Sir._ " Lalu Baekhyun menutup malas telponnya.

"Minseok-ah, bisa tolong beritahu aku di mana dapurnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim," panggilan itu mengawali pembicaraan sang sekertaris dengan Direkturnya. "Siang ini kita ada rapat gabungan menyangkut kerja sama peluncuran produk baru di perusahaan MJCorp. Kami sudah menyiapkan perwakilan dari tim pemasaran untuk ikut serta."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar pemberitahuan sekertarisnya. Pasti _awkward_ lagi. Bukannya ia benci, _tidak._ Ia tetap menghormati mantan-calon mertuanya. Profesional itu sangat dibutuhkan dalam dunia kerja. Namun, dinding kekakuan itu sangat terasa ketika mereka bertatap muka. Meski orang yang menyebabkan ia menderita tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya selama ini, hasil dari perbuatannya itu membuat rapat bersama menjadi neraka lapis tujuh bagi Chanyeol. Dia tidak peduli di mana Baekhyun sekarang, jangan harap dia peduli-dia _sama sekali_ tidak peduli, _yeah._ Yang jelas si _idiot_ itu membuat relasi antar sesama pengusaha yang membutuhkan uang sepertinya jadi renggang. Selaku, perusahaan Tuan Byun adalah relasi bisnis terkuatnya dari jaman Ibunya berjaya. Jangan remehkan Ibunya, _man._ Ibunya setipe dengan _Wonder Woman_.

"Sajangnim, kita punya waktu satu jam sebelum rapatnya dimulai." Pikiran Chanyeol kembali terfokus setelahnya. Ia mendesah lelah kemudian menyambar _coat_ abu-abunya beserta binder hitam di atas mejanya.

"Siapkan mobilnya, Wendy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu Taehyung memintanya untuk bersiap membawa _notes_ dan beberapa lembar dokumen dari Jimin lalu pergi ke kantor Ayahnya. Rapat gabungan, _katanya._ Sekarang dia tengah berada di _lobby_ kantor bersama Minseok, sedang membaca-baca revisi dokumen yang sudah diperbaiki dan di rekap ulang oleh divisi perancangan. Taehyung membawa Minseok bersamanya karena Baekhyun masih baru. _Iyalah._ Dia masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Walau Ayahnya akan paham dengan situasinya, tetapi setidaknya ia ingin memperkecil kemungkinan terjadinya kegagalan. Jujur saja, mempelajari perancangan _smarthphone_ sangat sulit untuk dipahami. Mungkin karena otaknya sudah lama tidak diajak berpikir keras.

"Baekhyun, tenang saja. Ada aku." Minseok tersenyum menenangkan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup dan membolak-balik kertas tersebut-berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari rancangan yang hendak dirapatkan nanti. Demi Tuhan, dia baru masuk hari ini. Kadang Taehyung memang suka terburu-buru. Setidaknya dia bisa membawa Jimin dulu, _right_?

"Terimakasih. Aku baik-baik saja," Minseok hanya tersenyum memaklumi mendengarnya. _Baekhyun gugup_. Minseok tau itu.

"Omong-omong mana Taehyung?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengecek jam tangannya, _empat puluh menit lagi._ Setidaknya mereka harus sudah duduk di sana sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

"Toilet, dia bilang." Sepuluh menit lalu setelah mereka sampai di sini Taehyung langsung memisahkan diri dari mereka- _sampai saat ini_ , dan menyuruh mereka menunggu. Baekhyun masih baru dengan lingkungan kantor ini, seharusnya si aneh itu tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun-berdua saja dengan Minseok di sini. Ck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi," Taehyung yang sedang mencuci tangannya-menoleh kecil ke kanannya. Seorang pria tengah merogoh _tissue_ di dekat Taehyung untuk membersihkan kacamata bulatnya. Dia sibuk berkaca merapikan tataan rambutnya serta mengelap pipinya yang basah karena air.

 _Hm._

 _Cantik._

Taehyung tidak pernah ketinggalan berita tentang karyawan Papanya yang cantik. Yang jelas Taehyung belum pernah lihat siapa dia. _Dan Taehyung tertarik untuk mengenalnya._

"Kau baru di sini?" tanya Taehyung padanya.

"Maaf. Aku bukan karyawan perusahaan ini." Balasnya sopan. Tak lupa memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Pantas saja, wajah baru. Kau _cantik._ " Bukannya tersipu justru lelaki itu malah menatap Taehyung heran. Dia laki-laki, _man._ Mereka berdua tidak salah masuk toiet, _isn't_?

"Jangan kau goda karyawanku, dasar _Byuntae_." Tiba-tiba sosok tinggi keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan mengagetkannya. Itu Chanyeol, astaga. Bikin kaget saja.

"Karyawanmu cantik, _Hyung._ Kenalkan padaku, _please_." Chanyeol melirik mantan-calon adik iparnya ini yang akhirnya buka suara setelah karyawannya tadi pamit keluar. _Yap._ Mereka masih cukup dekat. Setidaknya dia tidak sekaku itu ketika bersama Taehyung. Sejatinya, dia hanya punya masalah dengan Baekhyun, bukan keluarganya.

"Kau itu tidak bisa lihat barang bagus lewat sebentar saja." Chanyeol mencibir kelakuan pria yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak pernah berubah.

"Jarang-jarang lihat yang _bening_ begitu. Siapa tau itu jodohku." Elak Taehyung setengah jenaka. Sayang kalau _sebagus_ itu terlewat, kan?

"Iya, iya. _Overall_ juga terserah padanya, kan." Balas Chanyeol enteng. _Peduli amat_ dengan jodohnya Taehyung. Jodohnya sendiri masih tanda tanya.

" _Hyung_ ke sini untuk rapat, _right_?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti. Aku mau menemui karyawanku dulu." Taehyung menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga. Si _bangsat_ ini." Baekhyun menatap dongkol layar ponselnya. Minseok keheranan dibuatnya. "Kenapa, Baek?"

"Kita ditinggal, _shit_. Dia duluan ke ruang rapat." Minseok paham. Baekhyun memang sudah mencak-mencak sedari tadi menunggu Taehyung yang terlalu lama, mungkin sedang meratapi nasib di toilet- _katanya_. Lalu ternyata sekarang ditinggal. Tentu Baekhyun akan kesal.

"Kita susul saja," Minseok mengajak Baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah _lift_ terdekat dan menaikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa _idiot_ karena spontan bersembunyi di balik dinding keramik yang tinggi ini. Sekembalinya dari toilet dia dikejutkan oleh kemunculan _mahluk_ yang benar-benar tidak ingin dia temui lagi. _Mampus._ Tadi dirinya tidak salah lihat, kan? _Itu tadi.. Baekhyun? Apa-apaan._

"Sajangnim," panggil Wendy di belakangnya. "Kenapa kita sembunyi begini?" Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat bodoh karena bersembunyi-entah dari siapa di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai ini. Dalam perjalanan ke ruang rapat tiba-tiba atasannya ini _reflek_ berlindung di balik dinding. _What the hell is happening?_

" _Noona_. Apa-apaan ini?" tanya seorang lagi yang juga datang bersama mereka dan sekarang ikut sembunyi bersama mereka. Bingung tentunya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Jungkook-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah." Panggil Papa Byun begitu melihat anaknya datang dan selesai berbincang bersama seorang koleganya. Masalahnya, kenapa dia sekarang sendiri?

" _Yes, Papa?_ " agak ragu juga ingin menyampaikan hal ini. Tapi semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kau bersama Baekhyun, _right_?" Taehyung mengangguk. _Iya, lalu kenapa?_

"Kau tidak bersama Baekhyun sekarang?" Papa Byun bertanya hati-hati. "Kau ingat kalau Chanyeol ada di sini, kan?" Taehyung melotot.

 _Lha._

 _Iya._

 _Mampus._

 _Bisa-bisanya dia lupa._

"Astaga, Papa. Bagaimana kalau mereka ketemu di bawah? _God._ Perang dunia _bisa-bisa_." Taehyung hanya bisa pucat menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun dan Minseok. _Semoga Baekhyun tidak sadar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setibanya di ruangan diadakannya rapat, Baekhyun mencermati orang-orang di ruangan tersebut untuk mencari Taehyung. Lalu dia melihat Taehyung duduk di sebelah Ayahnya tengah memasang wajah kusut. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Tae." Panggil Baekhyun. Kedatangan Baekhyun langsung di sambut pertanyaan oleh kedua orang di depannya ini.

"Baek, _tell me,_ kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi di bawah, kan, Sayang?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. Kenapa ini.

"Taehyung, Papa, _apaan, sih._ " Baekhyun mengabaikan mereka berdua kemudian duduk di antara Minseok dan Taehyung.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Baekhyun belum siap- _ia tidak siap_. Dari sekian banyak hari kenapa harus hari ini. Dari sekian banyak kesempatan mengapa harus saat ini. Jantungnya _spot_ begitu melihat sesosok pria tinggi dengan _coat_ abu-abu datang diikuti dua orang di belakangnya.

Itu Chanyeol.

Dia terlihat lebih gagah dibanding delapan tahun yang lalu. Lebih _maskulin._ Tatapan yang dia berikan pada lawan bicaranya tajam. Dari segi penampilan dia cukup banyak berubah. Semakin dewasa. Suaranya semakin berat. Mengingat bagaimana suara _baritone_ itu dulu mampu membuat tidur malamnya terasa damai dan hatinya bergelut terasa hangat. Dan sialnya, _Baekhyun suka itu._

" _Kedip,_ Baek." Sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba saat memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti memusatkan atensinya pada Chanyeol. _Ehm_. Kakaknya tidak mungkin senekat itu, _kan_?

" _He just so much freakin' handsome since our last met_." Baekhyun berucap pelan di sana. "Dia ada di sana, _tapi aku tidak akan bisa memeluknya lagi_." Gumamnya kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Taehyung meringis mendengarnya. _Cause he knows. His brother has fall to deep, at least until he can't move from_ ** _him_**

Sepanjang rapat itu, Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan _recorder_ untuk merekam setiap opini dan keluhan yang disampaikan. Mencatat detail kecil maupun masukan yang dilontarkan mengenai rancangan yang di bacakan Minseok. Taehyung terlihat seperti bukan Adik kecilnya yang dulu. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan _manly_ saat berdiskusi dengan rekan kerjanya-yang membuat Baekhyun hampir lupa jika kantornya sebelas duabelas dengan toko mainan.

Baekhyun berusaha keras tidak terpana dengan Chanyeol dan segala kelebihannya di ruang rapat sekarang. Baekhyun _tahu._ Chanyeol menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Baekhyun _paham._ Chanyeol enggan berurusan dengannya, maka ia lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya terhadap Baekhyun. _Berusaha buta dengan kehadiran Baekhyun saat ini._ Baekhyun seharusnya _tahu diri_ untuk berhenti mengamati sosok tinggi itu dari balik bola matanya. Baekhyun menunduk merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. _Ya, dia hanya seseorang di masa lalu._ Baekhyun bahkan seharusnya sadar kalau ia tidak berhak mengangkat kepalanya di hadapan wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik Taehyung yang bengong seperti terkesima saat konsentrasi mendengarkan seorang laki-laki berkacamata bulat yang tadi ikut datang bersama Chanyeol. Dia sedang menjelaskan beberapa cara jitu beserta keuntungan dari pemasaran produk yang masih belum lahir ini. Taehyung terlihat berbanding balik dengan yang barusan, dia menatap sosok yang sedang berbicara itu dengan muka _cengo_ -menyerupai orang dengan wajah yang sedang _berfantasi liar_. Astaga. Bikin malu saja.

" _Kedip_ , Tae." Bisiknya geli bersamaan dengannya yang menyikut lengan Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guyuran _shower_ yang dingin itu tidak cukup ampuh untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas. Pikirannya kalut dalam dalam artian yang ia sendiri tak mengerti alasannya. Ia tidak paham mengapa; di saat detik di mana kedua manik obsidian sekelam malam miliknya melihat sesosok Byun Baekhyun dengan rambut _blonde_ dan setelan kerjanya di ruang rapat tadi, _akalnya membeku seketika._ Jutaan sel sarafnya menegang begitu saja tanpa perlu diperintah. Ada rasa _benci_ yang tiba-tiba menggunung ketika melihat Baekhyun. Hatinya terasa ngilu melihat bahwa Baekhyun _baik-baik_ saja. _Tidak._ Dia tidak terima. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa baik-baik saja selama ini? Ini tidak adil. Dia dengan sesuka hatinya pergi- _mempermalukan_ Chanyeol dan keluarganya di tengah acara pernikahan dulu. Dia dengan tega meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan sekarang muncul lagi di depannya? _Fuck._

Kemunculan pertama Baekhyun setelah sekian lama saja sudah membuat emosi Chanyeol membludak riuh.

Baekhyun tidak seharusnya muncul lagi.

 _Baekhyun seharusnya tidak perlu muncul lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kalian sudah bertemu? Wow. Apa ruangan rapatnya hancur?"_

"Sialan." Baekhyun mendengus kasar mendengar respon Luhan. _Seriously._ Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda sekarang.

 _"Kau menyesal?"_ pelan. Luhan berucap sangat pelan di sana.

Baekhyun merenungkan sebentar jawabaan atas pertanyaan yang Luhan berikan. Menyesal? Dalam artian apa? Meninggalkan _nya_? Atau justru kembali ke _sini_?

Baekhyun menggeleng. Walau jelas Luhan tidak dapat melihat gestur tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku justru tidak menyesalkan usahaku selama ini. Aku _hebat_ dan aku kagum pada diriku sendiri," ucapnya skeptis. Baekhyun memberi jeda sebentar, barangkali untuk menyiapkan hatinya pada kata-kata yang akan keluar lewat gema suara dari kerongkongannya sendiri. "Aku hanya- _kecewa_. Aku sedih. Dia tidak sudi menatap wajahku. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa dia _sedekat_ itu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menyentuhnya."

Luhan terdiam mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Untuk semua hal yang telah Baekhyun lepaskan selama ini, _mereka semua berharga._ Baekhyun melepaskan semuanya karena mereka berharga. Baekhyun tidak setolol itu untuk membiarkan orang-orang yang dikasihinya ikut merasakan buah dari kesalahannya. Agak gila kedengarannya memang dengan kabur di hari pernikahaan, _but, yeah,_ ini Baekhyun dan dia berhak mengambil keputusan untuk hidupnya.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, kalau begitu?"_ lagi-lagi Baekhyun terdiam mendengar lontaran pertanyaan Luhan yang sangat berat untuk ia jawab.

Baekhyun _tidak tahu._ Apa yang akan ia lakukan kedepannya saat bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, _ia tidak tahu._ Dengan semua yang telah terjadi sekarang dan ada nama Chanyeol di dalamnya, maka untuk setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan pada dirinya, _Baekhyun tidak tahu._

"Aku tidak tahu, Lu." Serak menambah kelu gema suara Baekhyun di telinga Luhan. _Shit._ Suara Baekhyun terdengar menyedihkan hingga membuat kelopak mata Luhan memanas. Ini menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak tega mendengar suara lirih itu berucap lagi.

 _"Lakukan yang kau bisa, Baek. Jangan dipaksa."_ Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Deru napas Luhan yang tertahan terdengar sangat konyol di telinga Baekhyun. Luhan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, seolah Baekhyun adalah porselen yang mudah pecah. Luhan sering terlihat berlebihan di matanya, tapi itu hanya karena _carrier_ itu menyayanginya. Luhan sangat mencintainya, dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena Luhan telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

" _Thanks_ , Luhan. Kau selalu jadi yang terbaik."

 _"Anytime, Darling."_

Sambungan telpon diputus oleh Baekhyun. Dia sedang berusaha keras untuk terlelap malam ini, besok masih hari Jumat dan ia masih harus bekerja besok. Tapi bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang enggan menatapnya-seolah jijik-menatap wajahnya terus menghantuinya. Si sialan itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan selalu mengambil _kesimpulan_ seenaknya.

" _Bangsat._ Mati saja, Park Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun mengacak-acak surai _blonde_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **It's me:**

Hi, it's been a week! Jangan tanya kenapa, yang penting kapalku berlayar semua :)) i always appreciate and a big thanks to all my readersnim yang udah baca, review, favorites and follows. Tbh, chapter kedua ini bikinnya berhari-hari, it's not just a day. Sometimes, pas lagi bengong ide ngalir lancar, but when i'm already in front of the laptop, "..." i'm stuck. So, forgive me if i'm not the one of the 'fast update author' you guys hope. Aku bilang di awal, karna aku gamau kalyan merasa di php-in. php itu sakit/ g. I kinda enjoyed writing this a lil bit too much than it should lol. Aku gasabar pengen cepet masuk ke konflik dramanya, bcs two chapter ini masih kayak basa-basi aja.

Ah anw, my PM box still empty. Let's be friend; pm me, talk to me, anytime. :)))

Okay, thanks guys, i love y'all from the moon and back i hope y'all have a great weekend, karna besok udah kembali harus bangun pagi :")) and also sorry for any typos left.

 **RnR**

 **Regards,**

 **Angelie**


	3. Boy From The Past

A CHANBAEK FANFICTION

.

.

.

 _My Bride_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-AngelieChim-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Agustus 4/2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Chanyeol memuja Baekhyun dalam sunyinya malam. Mengagumi setiap tutur kata dan bagaimana belaian sugestif pada wajahnya mampu membuat tidur malamnya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Chanyeol tidak pernah meninginkan sebuah perubahan, namun inilah yang yang kenyataan berikan padanya, nyatanya dunia berputar dan semuanya menjadi berbeda. Baekhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar, meninggalkannya tepat di hari yang seharusnya hari bahagia mereka. Chanyeol hanya menginginkan satu hal; dia hanya ingin Baekhyun percaya dan mengandalkannya- _maka Chanyeol tidak butuh apa-apa lagi._ ]

.

.

.

.

© _AngelieHermawan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Untuk seorang yang sudah membuat kacau hari pernikahan orang, kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Baek."_

 _"Uh-yeah? Bukankah itu milikku juga?"_

 _"Pergilah."_

 _"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa dia."_

 _"Demi Tuhan, jangan membuat dirimu lebih terlihat murahan. Mereka tahu siapa dirimu."_

 _"Yeah? Pikirmu aku peduli? Sayang, ini pesta, singkirkan kerutanmu itu. Ayo bersenang-senang."_

 _"Fuck off!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.3._

 _-Boy From The Past_ -

"Kau oke?" Taehyung mengernyit mendapati kantung hitam di bawah mata Kakaknya. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas. " _Yeah."_

"Omong-omong, kemarin Minseok bilang padaku untuk produk smartphone yang ini kita menggunakan Android Platform versi 4.0." Baekhyun menyesap kopi instannya, lalu kemudian menopang kepalanya yang berat dengan kedua tangannya. Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan menarik kursi di depan Baekhyun. "Iya, mereka menamainya dengan nama _dessert_." Taehyung menimpali kemudian mencomot _croissant_ di keranjang roti.

" _Ugh._ Keras, Ma." ringis Taehyung begitu sepotong roti beradonan lapis tipis itu terasa kaku di giginya. Mama Byun yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya melirik Taehyung. "Itu _croissant_ kemarin." sahutnya lalu kemudian menata empat buah mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan masing-masing menu sama rata.

"Baunya enak," Papa Byun tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dengan setelah yang sudah rapi. "Bau tumis daging." serunya lagi begitu berada semakin dekat dengan meja makan dan dapur.

"Pagi, Sayang." sapanya kemudian mengecup singkat dahi istri satu-satunya itu. Dibalas oleh gumaman 'ya' singkat dari istrinya. Lalu ikut bergabung bersama kedua anaknya di maja makan. "Kau kenapa, Baek?" tanya Papa Byun begitu melihat kantung mata Baekhyun lalu menyeruput kopi Robustanya.

"Kurang tidur, Pa." sahutnya setengah sadar. Lalu tak lama datang Mama Byun dengan nampan besar berisi empat mangkuk untuk sarapan mereka berempat.

Taehyung menoleh cepat merasakan aroma menggoda itu semakin dekat dengannya, maniknya mengerjap lucu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya. Mama Byun meletakkan hati-hati keempat mangkuk di meja makan. "Bibimbap."

Mama Byun ingin membuat sarapan yang sehat untuk keluarganya selagi ia bisa, Bibimbap disajikan hangat dengan lauk yang sehat dan komplit. Semangkuk bibimbap ini berisi tumisan daging, sayur rebus, rumput laut, irisan sayur dan tak ketinggalan telur setengah matang yang terletak di tengah mangkuk sebagai primadona. Baekhyun jelas sangat membutuhkannya.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Papa Byun di tengah acara sarapan mereka.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menyahut.

"Kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol? Kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian?" Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sudi menatap wajahnya, bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka?

"Belum." Papa Byun menghela napas pelan, mencoba memaklumi posisi anaknya.

"Kalian harus segera bertemu, Baek. Minta maaflah, lalu selesaikan. Dia sudah terlalu baik pada kita." Baekhyun memandang Papanya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk singkat.

" _Well, okay._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Wtf._ Aku tidak percaya harus ke sana lagi," keluh Baekhyun pada rekan-rekan kantornya.

Minseok terkekeh mendengarnya. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak rapat gabungan di kantor pusat mereka dan sekarang Divisi Perancang juga harus menyerahkan hasil kerja mereka untuk dibahas dalam rapat nanti, dan sialnya, _yeah,_ kali ini Baekhyun akan pergi sendiri- _berdua saja dengan Taehyung lebih tepatnya._

"Apakah di sana seburuk itu?" Jimin membeo. Baekhyun mendengus, " _Yes. Which is you'll meet your ex_." Joohyun dan Yeri langsung melotot.

" _For real?!_ " jerit Yeri. "Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun- _Oppa_ punya mantan di kantor pusat. Sebutkan siapa, aku sudah punya gambaran cowok-cowok _hot_ di sana" sahut Joohyun girang. "Serius, kau mengerikan." Jimin menyela dan menatap Joohyun jijik.

" _Sorry, ladies,_ mantanku bukan di kantor Papa, dia ada di salah satu perusahaan yang ikut kerja sama." Yeri tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Mingyu _sunbae, isn't_?" Kening Baekhyun mengerut, "Siapa Mingyu?" Joohyun menggeplak pundak Yeri, "Sembarangan. Mingyu itu daun muda, terlalu _hot_ diusianya, astaga" bicanya mulai melantur dan Jimin memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan dua rekan perempuan satu divisinya ini.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ , _right_?" Jimin menyeletuk. Sementara yang lain hanya tersentak mendengar nama CEO yang cukup muda itu disebut.

"Chanyeol? Direktur DelotonCorp?" Minseok akhirnya ikut andil dalam berkomentar. Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk kaku. " _What?!_ " Yeri menutup mulutnya, terkejut mendengarnya. "Dia adalah salah satu _hot_ CEO yang paling sering dilirik, selain Taehyung tentunya."

" _Yeah._ Tapi sayang, dia selalu menolak ajakan kencan. Kudengar Ibunya sering menyusun kencan buta untuknya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik." Tambah Joohyun.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Minseok bingung dari mana para perempuan ini bisa mengetahui informasi pribadi Park Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak sekantor dengan mereka.

"Wendy. Dia sekertaris pribadi Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Wendy mampu bertahan bekerja dan berada seruangan setiap hari dengan pria se- _hot_ itu. Aku pasti tidak tahan." Joohyun berkata membuat yang lain berjengit jijik mendengarnya.

" _Ewh._ " Jimin menjulurkan lidah geli.

"Sudah tahu aku orangnya _gampang_ napsuan, kalian seharusnya terbiasa." Balas Joohyun cuek.

" _Btw_ , dari mana kau tahu, Jim?" tanya Yeri mengubah topik, mengarah pada Jimin. "Umh, saat aku main ke rumah Taehyung dulu, aku sering melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- _hyung_ bersama. Bahkan dulu mereka sudah sempat sebar undangan, _fyi_." Jimin mengetukkan-ngetukkan pena pada meja.

"Baek, _seriusan_?" Minseok langsung mencecar Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan. Baekhyun hanya meringis pelan, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sayangnya, iya. Canggung sekali, astaga. Aku tidak tahu mau menempatkan mukaku di mana lagi kalau bertemu dengannya lagi." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi- _nyaris gila._

"Kau harus jaga jarak agar tidak terlibat hubungan yang mungkin menyebalkan, _Oppa._ " Yeri mulai menyuarakan sarannya. "Masalahnya, Papa menyuruhku minta maaf dan menyelesaikanya dengan baik-baik, Yeri-ya. Itu berarti aku harus menemuinya lagi, kan? Aku bisa gila." Baekhyun mencoret-coret gemas kertas kosong di mejanya.

"Kau membencinya?" tanya Jimin. " _Anyi._ Aku hanya tidak kuat berada di dekatnya lagi. Kurasa, _yeah,_ dia yang membenciku." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya takut dia tidak ingin kembali padamu." Canda Jimin lalu berjalan untuk mengambil kopi dingin.

"Mungkin memang begitu.." Baekhyun tergelak parau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau securang ini." Taehyung mengolok Kakaknya atas tindakannya. Berusaha berbicara dengan Chanyeol dengan rencana tiba-tiba masuk, menyapanya, kemudian bicara baik-baik. _Tanpa janji._ Itu pasti membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak. Dasar licik.

"Diamlah, _idiot_. Kalau aku menghampiri dan membuat janji dulu dengannya aku pasti ditolak. Seratus persen ditolak mentah-mentah." Sungutnya.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu rapat kedua mereka sudah selesai dan berjalan dengan lancar. Semua puas pada hasil kerja Divisi Perancang yang menciptakan Android Versi 4.0 dengan nama 'Ice Cream Sandwich'. Dia menemukan Chanyeol duduk di sebrang dengan raut kaku, seperti biasa. Sekarang Baekhyun tidak ingin menunda-nunda lagi, ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih bersama kedua karyawannya di dalam ruang rapat yang tadi, sementara Baekhyun mengintip dari luar.

Maka Baekhyun memanfaatkannya untuk masuk dan mendapati raut tanda tanya dari kedua karyawan yang dibawa Chanyeol itu. Sementara Chanyeol memasang wajah dua kali lipat lebih kaku dari yang tadi. Setelah dua karyawan pengganggu itu pamit keluar, Baekhyun baru berani bersuara. Semakin mendekat dan berujar rendah di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.." suara dari kerongkonganya lolos begitu saja dengan getar keraguan. Bola mata Chanyeol melebar mendapati sosok Baekhyun dan suara itu memangilnya sekarang. Chanyeol jelas tidak mengharapkan keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ini bukan hal baik dan Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

" _Hey,_ " Baekhyun tersenyum canggung di sana. Chanyeol membeku kaku sementara isi pikirannya tenggelam dan berteriak riuh dalam kepalanya.

Baekhyun berdehem kecil kemudian. "Kau juga tak ingin melihatku bukan?" tawa ringis Baekhyun terdengar pelan berujar. Chanyeol bangkit dan marapikan kertas-kertasnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun enggan, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, namun tertutupi tubuh sialan Baekhyun. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, maka cepatlah menyingkir dari sana. Kau menutupi pintu." Chanyeol berujar dingin. Kerutan tak suka jelas terlihat pada dahinya, seperti menghina, mencemooh. Baekhyun masih tersenyum maklum dengan respon yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Tunggu- _Chanyeol_." Baekhyun berujar dan mendekat semakin persisten. "Kita tidak bisa selesai begini saja." Pupil hitamnya menatap intens pada Chanyeol. "Setidaknya aku ingin meluruskan salah paham di antara kita."

Chanyeol tersulut murka.

" _-salah paham_?" Chanyeol menimpali cepat. Tawa singkat lepas dari kerongkongannya, seolah mengejek Baekhyun dengan segara penuturannya tadi. "Kau anggap ini salah paham?" desaknya.

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut sebagai salah paham, Baekhyun?" maniknya mencecar Baekhyun dengan kilatan emosi. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, mendorong bahu kecil itu hingga menghasilkan suara tubrukan dengan dinding dan menahannya di sana. Melupakan kertasnya di meja begitu saja.

"Katakan Baekhyun-ah, _di mana_? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku _salah paham_?" _onyx_ Baekhyun bergetar merasakan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol menekan kasar bahunya. Mengukungnya dengan rasa kebencian yang Baekhyun sendiri adalah penyebabnya. Itu membuktikan seberapa hancur Chanyeol selama ini. _Chanyeol begitu hancur._

" _Chanyeol-_ " Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa bergerak untuk keluar dari kukungan mematikan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bermaksud _menghancurkanmu_ , Chanyeol. Aku justru pergi _-agar kau tidak terlibat._ " Baekhyun mendesis merasakan cengkraman kuat Chanyeol pada pundaknya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Ia tidak peduli apapun yang hendak Baekhyun katakan _-karena percuma_. Baekhyun sudah meninggalkannya dulu dan ia tak punya kuasa untuk memutar balik roda sang waktu, maka apapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun akan terdengar seperti _nonsense_ di telinganya. Ia tidak peduli. Tapi lihat bagaimana Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan istilah 'salah paham'. Itu hanya membuat Chanyeol terlihat bodoh karena tidak bisa mengetahui apapun tentang Baekhyun dulu. Ini sangat mengecewakan, tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak berhak menghakimi Baekhyun secara sepihak begitu saja.

Ribuan malam telah terlewat begitu saja setiap detiknya tanpa adanya kabar satupun. Dia mencampakkan Chanyeol begitu saja di tengah jalan berliku tanpa arah, menenggelamkan cinta dan harapan yang telah ia gantungkan setinggi langit. Baekhyun seharusnya mengerti bahwa kekecewaan bisa mengubah seseorang begitu banyak. Meluruhkan kepercayaan yang dulu sempat ia berikan penuh. Baekhyun seharusnya sadar bahwa _-luka tidak dapat hilang, tergantikan begitu saja oleh waktu._

"Maafkan aku," lirih Baekhyun serak. "Maafkan aku yang bertindak tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu lebih dulu. Andai saja aku punya fungsi otak yang lebih baik maka seharusnya aku tidak memilih opsi _kabur_." Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Melihat wajah mengeras Chanyeol yang terlihat sama sekali tidak bisa dicairkan. Menghela napas pelan kemudian kembali berujar, "Mungkin kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, tapi aku tetap harus minta maaf. _Well,_ kalau begitu, aku tidak memintamu untuk memafkanku, aku hanya ingin kau paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang aku tidak mengharapkan kata maafku kau balas, tapi aku mohon, tolonglah paham dengan yang terjadi. Chanyeol, aku-"

" _Aku tidak peduli_." Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti oleh suara Chanyeol. Dia melepas pundak Baekhyun dan berpaling pada kertas-kertasnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan egoismu, Byun. Pergilah _-pergi_ , jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku. Enyahlah." Dia melengos menghampiri pintu, tetapi Baekhyun dengan sigap mencekal tangannya, "Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu," Baekhyun menimpali dengan suara frustasi. "Jangan pergi begitu saja, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi _padaku_." Chanyeol murka. Byun Baekhyun di hadapannya seperti mengoyak harga dirinya dan terlihat menyerupai bajingan yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun dulu.

"Kau yang pertama memutuskan untuk pergi, Baekhyun. Jangan berlagak seolah aku yang _jahat_ di sini," Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kau yang _duluan_ memutuskan untuk pergi, maka, pergilah.." dia menunduk untuk melepas cekalan Baekhyun pada lengannya.

"Tapi jangan kembali lagi padaku, Baekhyun. Aku bukanlah orang yang sama lagi." Lalu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang merosot jatuh di dalam sana. Di luar, dia berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang menunggu di pojok sekitar lima meter dari sana. Taehyung mengernyit padanya.

"Kau tak seharusnya menyakitinya, _hyung._ " Dia memulai duluan. Chanyeol mendengus, "Jaga kakakmu itu, Taehyung. Beritahu dia untuk lebih tahu diri sedikit." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taehyung mengepal di sana. Taehyung menendang tempat duduk tempatnya tadi dan kemudian masuk untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak melihat Taehyung tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depannya. "Bangun, astaga. Kau seperti gembel." Taehyung tidak pernah baik dalam menghibur orang lain. Baekhyun mengerti itu kemudian tersenyum dan bangun. Pundak dan punggungnya masih nyeri dan ia meringis pelan. Taehyung mengerut melihat Kakaknya itu

"Dia terlalu kasar. Harusnya aku masuk saja tadi." Sungutnya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun melotot medengarnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau hanya diam saja sejak tadi melihatku didorong begitu?" Taehyung meringis merasakan cubitan anarkis Baekhyun pada perutnya. "Aku tidak mau menggangu acara lepas rindu kalian, astaga, Baek, _appo_." Taehyung memelas semelas mungkin. _Dia pikir aku peduli?_ –Baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, hendak menemui Papa Byun untuk makan siang bersama. "Jangan beritahu Papa." Baekhyun memecah keheningan, mencengkram lengan Adiknya pelan. Taehyung mendengus, " _Why_? Ingin Papa tetap melihatnya sebagai pria super baik?" ucapnya sakras. Baekhyun memutar mata " _Are you fucking serious_ , _man,_ aku yang sudah menyakitinya, kalau kau lupa." Taehyung berdecak mendengar argumen Kakaknya. "Jadi menurutmu tingkahnya barusan itu terpuji?," dia menggeram, " _Fuck_ , kau selalu membelanya."

"Omong-omong kau sudah dapat nomor telponnya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pada lelaki cantik yang bekerja pada Chanyeol yang mereka temui dua minggu lalu. "Belum. Tadi saat kau masuk, dia keluar bersama sekertaris Chanyeol, aku sudah memintanya tapi dia acuh padaku." Ucapnya murung. Bakhyun tergelak lepas, "Dia tidak melihatmu sebagai pria, astaga." Taehyung manyun mendengarnya, "Dia salah makan atau apa, jelas-jelas tampangku tidak diragukan lagi, apa susahnya tinggal memberikan nomornya. _It's prove he's lucky!_ " sahutnya tidak terima. Ini kejadian memalukan sekaligus mengecewakan bagi Taehyung. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mendapat penolakan seperti ini. Apa-apaan itu tadi. Taehyung langsung _bad-mood_ mengingatnya.

Baekhyun masih mengulum senyum geli. Sejauh yang ia mengenal Adiknya, Taehyung memang populer sejak sekolah. Banyak yang menyukainya dan karena itu dia mudah bergaul, mengabaikan sifatnya yang nakal. Tentu saja penolakan seperti ini sangat asing baginya yang selalu diinginkan oleh semua orang. "Minta tolong Joohyun, Tae. Dia temannya si sekertaris Chanyeol itu, Wendy. Siapa tahu dia bisa kririm nomornya si Jeon itu."

"Memang _brilliant,_ Kakakku." Taehyung kembali ceria. Baekhyun mendengus geli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung sudah sampai di depan Kantor Presedir MJCorp itu. Taehyung mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Papanya. Setelah tersahut mereka masuk dan melihat Papanya sedang kedatangan tamu yang familiar. Papanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu." Papa Byun berkata pada Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh menepuk pundak pemuda yang menjadi tamunya itu.

" _Long time no see_ , Baek. Tega sekali tidak mengabariku." Dia tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih memaku melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu. Dengan surai pirang dan tubuh tegapnya. Baekhyun mematung, _ia sangat merindukannya._ Ia tersenyum kemudian berjalan maju untuk mendekap erat tubuh tinggi tersebut.

" _Hey,_ "

.

.

Dialah anak laki-laki dari masa lalunya,

.

.

"Kris."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kau gila, Baek. _Just wow_. Kau pergi, sangat lama. Lalu sekarang, kau di sini, _di hadapanku_. _I miss you so bad, moron._ " Kris beralih memeluk Baekhyun dengan lebih kencang. Baekhyun tercekik karenanya.

"Dia mau mati, Kris, astaga," Taehyung mencibir sikap Kris yang menurutnya- _too soft._ Kris melepaskannya lalu nyengir,

"Maaf."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian Papa Byun kembali bersuara,

"Ikut makan siang dengan kami, Kris?" tawarnya.

" _Aye-Aye, Papa_ Byun."

Lalu mereka berempat naik mobil Taehyung dan langsung menuju restoran yang diinginkan Papa Byun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris adalah teman dekatnya sejak dulu. Dia, Luhan dan Kris hanyalah sekumpulan remaja nakal yang suka _hang out_ bersama. Mereka bertiga berteman sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan memutuskan ke sekolah menengah akhir yang sama.

Sejauh yang ia ingat, selama ini Kris selalu menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang mendapat kepercayaan penuh Papanya. Saat ingin jalan-jalan keluar dalam acara sekolah atau yang lain, pasti Papanya akan menitipkan Baekhyun bersama Kris. Mengingat betapa sopan dan baiknya Kris di mata kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak tahu jika Kris tidaklah seteladan itu sebagai murid.

Tapi di luar semua itu, Kris selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kris selalu tahu cara membuatnya tertawa lepas, sebelum ia bertemu Chanyeol. Mamanya juga sangat mempercayakan Baekhyun pada Kris, baginya, Kris adalah sosok menantu yang selalu ia idamkan. Siapalagi jika bukan untuk Baekhyun. Saat mendengarnya, Kris hanya tertawa menanggapi.

Membuat Baekhyun berpikir betapa berharganya Kris untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang warna rambutmu sama dengan punyaku." Kris berbisik saat akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi restoran. Taehyung dan Papa sedang sibuk memesan makanan.

" _Yeah._ Aku berniat menggantinya, mm, _this weekend_." Kris menyatukan kedua alisnya, seperti berpikir.

"Pink?" Baekhyun tergelak, " _Pink, my ass."_ Lalu mereka berdua tertawa renyah bersama.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik untukku? _Grey or Gold_?" Kris meringis membayangkan Baekhyun dengan kedua warna itu. Itu terdengar aneh.

" _Black."_ Sahutnya mantap. Baekhyun mengernyit, " _Tuhan,_ aku tidak menyebutkan _black_ untuk warna ideal rambut baruku." Kris terkekeh ringan, "Kau seksi dengan rambut hitam, Byun. _Trust me._ " Baekhyun mencibir Kris dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya seperti Taehyung." Kris pura-pura melotot "Taehyung bilang kau seksi?" Baekhyun langsung menggeplak kepala Kris kesal, yang benar saja. "Kris?! Apa yang membuatmu jadi begini konyol?" Kris meringis merasakan pulukan Baekhyun, sakit, _man._

" _Aye_ , aku hanya bercanda. Jangan _ngambek_ begitu, astaga, _how adorable._ " Kris memajukan tubuhnya, mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Ehm." Deheman Papa Byun membuat Kris sigap menarik kedua tangannya. Baekhyun malu karena terlihat seperti remaja ingusan yang jatuh cinta di depan Papa dan Adiknya. _Kau dua puluh tujuh, astaga._ Batin Baekhyun merutuki pipinya yang memanas.

"Kalian asyik sekali. Suaraku sampai tidak digubris," Taehyung memasang wajah ngambeknya yang menjijikan. Baekhyun berdecak malas, "Apa, ha?"

"Kau mau pesan apa, Baek?"

"Samakan saja denganmu." Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu makanan apa saja yang ada di restoran ini, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mengikut Taehyung dari pada dibilang kampungan oleh Adiknya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Baek," panggil Kris pelan setelah semuanya memesan makanan. "Hmm?" Baekhyun menanggapi sekenanya, dia masih fokus melotot membaca berita skandal kencan artis kesukaannya.

Dia fanboy HyunA, _man._

"Sekarang kau bagaimana dengan si Chanyeol-Chanyeol itu?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Kris yang juga menatapnya.

"Bubar, selesai." Sahutnya singkat. Tidak peduli juga tentang Chanyeol lagi. _Masa Bodo._ Dia masih sakit hati dengan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol tadi.

" _Wew._ Aku tidak percaya. Mana mungkin kalian bubar begitu saja. Kau kan budak cintanya dia. Dia juga cinta mati denganmu, kan." Bantah Kris setengah mengejek.

" _Yeah, yeah._ Omong-omong kau tidak tanya kenapa aku pergi selama ini?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" _Owh!_ " Kris menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Aku lupa tadi. Ayo cerita padaku, cerita~" rengeknya seperti bocah. Baekhyun menghela napas heran dengan kelakuan Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan hal begitu?" Kris langsung berujar spontan, "Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu, rasanya tidak penting alasan mengapa kau pergi kalau nyatanya kau sudah ada di hadapanku sekarang." Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Hening, sebelum Kris kembali menyahut.

"Cerita~ _please~_ " pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

" _Okay._ "

* * *

"HAH?!" Kris berteriak membuat atensi semua orang di restoran itu terpaku padanya. Baekhyun menunduk malu, meringis melihat kelakuan Kris yang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana bisa, Baek?! Aku tahu kita nakal tapi.. narkoba? _My precious lil Baek_? Astaga." Taehyung dan Papa Byun hanya menjadi penonton aksi kedua sahabat konyol ini.

"Ya begitu. Sudahlah, aku sudah berhasil melewatinya." Ucap Baekhyun. Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Tidak lama itu makanan mereka datang dan mereka makan siang sambil sesekali diselingi obrolan kecil.

Kemudian mereka kembali ke gedung MJCorp untuk mengembalikan Papa Byun dan Kris. Taehyung dan Baekhyun ikut turun untuk melihat Kris pulang.

"Aku duluan, Papa Byun. Baek, Taehyung. _Gonna miss y'all_. Baek, _chatting_ , _okay_?" Lalu dia pergi ke mobilnya untuk kembali ke kantornya yang berada di luar kota.

"Baekhyun," Papa Byun memanggilnya tanpa menoleh, tetap tersenyum pada sosok Kris yang menjauh.

"Dia selalu baik. Kris selalu jadi orang yang baik hati." Kemudian Papa Byun menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Aku harap kau menemukan seseorang yang seperti dia nanti." Kemudian menepuk pundak kedua anaknya pelan dan berjalan masuk ke gedung kantornya.

Baekhyun masih termenung mendengar kalimat Ayahnya. _Hmm. Kode._ Taehyung merangkul pundaknya dan mengajaknya masuk mobil.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Mau _movie marathon_ di rumah? _Bareng_ Mama." Baekhyun _nyengir_.

" _Of course, yes._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **It's me:**

jal jinae jal jinae jal jinae Day day

Now I'm feeling

ilbureo ilbureo ilbureo Baby

I'm a liar

Hey, it's been like 1 month :'v siapa yang kecanduan I'm So Sick -Apink? / just me. lol. Soo, kenapa lebih dari seminggu ini? harusnya ini update tanggal 22, bahkan draftnya di Doc Manager juga 22 Juli tapi wordsnya cuma 450an :))) gamau kan isinya cuman segitu? so okey, aku lanjutin sampe malem ini, aku cicil dikit-dikit dari kemaren. Finally, yuhuu, i'm back with one new chapter that feel so boring hiks :')

Tbh, i feel a lil bit disappointed 'bout the comparison between visitors and reviewers. but well, that's okay i'll just have to work harder :)

As always, big thanks to all my readersnim yang udah read, review, favorites, and follows. N yes, i change the summary hehe :)) kenapa? mau aja :)))

Last, sorry for any typos left :( I love y'll so much, have a nice dream and have a good day!

#HyunAE'Dwan (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **RnR**

 **Regards,**

 **Angelie**


End file.
